I. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting signaling information for broadcast and multicast services in a communication system.
II. Background
A communication system may provide unicast, multicast, and/or broadcast services. A unicast service provides point-to-point communication between at least one base station and a specific wireless device. A multicast service provides point-to-multipoint communication between at least one base station and a group of wireless devices. A broadcast service provides point-to-multipoint communication between at least one base station and all wireless devices within a designated broadcast area. Some examples of multicast and broadcast services include news and data services, subscription-based services, push-to-talk, and so on. Multicast and broadcast services may send data to wireless devices sporadically, periodically, or continuously.
The system may need to send signaling information for the broadcast and multicast services supported by the system. This signaling information may also be called overhead information, system information, and so on, and may include control information, configuration information, and other pertinent information used to receive services. The system may transmit the signaling information on a control channel. A wireless device receiving one or more services would then monitor the control channel for signaling information sent for the service(s) being received. It is desirable for the wireless device to be able to receive pertinent signaling information from the control channel in a quick and efficient manner in order to conserve battery power and attain other benefits.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to transmit signaling information for broadcast and multicast services in a manner to facilitate efficient reception of this information.